


Late Night Buddy System

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 6 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, M/M, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur likes his shows, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Buddy System

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre:** Digital epistolary  
> 'Digital epistolary' refers to a story told via a series of digital/electronic 'documents' (i.e. text message, e-mail, instant message, social media, or any combination of the aforementioned); thus, the majority of the drabble should consist of messages, not narration. Drabbles may be canon-based or AUs.  
>  **Prompt:** late nights  
>  **Word count:** between 350 to 450 words

"God, you two are like Josh and Donna. Just go on a date, already. Stop trying to use work as an excuse not to be together," Chloe, their architect, laughs as they spar conversationally over lunch.

"I have no earthly idea who that even is, and besides, Arthur and I are criminals. Dreamshare does not deter sexual relationships between colleagues like typical careers might.”

"Wait, you've never seen West Wing?" Arthur asks, flabbergasted.

Eames raises his eyebrows. "That's what you took from that statement? And a show even our dear, workaholic, point man has seen? I'll have to look into this.”

Arthur scowls, mouthing, "I'm not a robot," as the check is placed on the table.

\--

 **[Eames]** What is this patriotic tripe?

Arthur glances at the clock, bleary eyed.

 **[Arthur]** It's 3am. You know it's 3am. Why are you texting me?

 **[Eames]** Don't act as if you aren't an unforgivable insomniac.

 **[Eames]** I’m watching that show.

Arthur rolls his eyes, even though nobody can see him.

 **[Arthur]** Go to sleep, Eames.

\--

Arthur is in Milan getting ready to go under for a job, he gets another text. It’s seven in the evening, so it’s well past midnight in Shanghai where Eames is holed up.

 **[Eames]** Am I to believe this self-aggrandizing relationship drama is what actual politics is like? We've been inside politicians' heads before. They are never this clever or interesting.

 **[Arthur]** Well, yeah, it’s very scripted. But it makes people think about how the world works.

 **[Eames]** World works? Poncey Americans thinking they own everything. The foreign diplomacy in this show is a joke.

 **[Arthur]** It’s not realistic. It’s what the system could be like with less corruption, when people actually do their jobs.

 **[Eames]** Idealism, from you? I would never have guessed.

Eames’ last text comes after Arthur has already gone under.

\--

 **[Eames]** This is not a show I would have expected you to enjoy.

It’s two in the morning and Arthur is enjoying a glass of wine in his Paris apartment. Eames is in Ireland, so their timezones align perfectly. He smiles as he texts back and pulls out his laptop.

 **[Arthur]** I like comedies. I have a sense of humor.

 **[Eames]** Sure you do, locked down underneath all those rigidly-tailored suits.

 **[Arthur]** Which episode are you on?

 **[Eames]** Season 4, episode 8

 **[Arthur]** Pause it, I’m opening Netflix.

 **[Eames]** Are you going to watch along with me?

 **[Arthur]** Can’t sleep, and it’s a good episode

 **[Eames]** So what do we talk about? Which characters we resemble? Will they or won’t they get together? Which catastrophe will strike the administration next?

**[Arthur]** Shut up and just enjoy the show.


End file.
